


Surprise

by DanisAngel26



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: I'm really nervous about posting this bc of the odd pairing, would love to hear what you think of this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about posting this bc of the odd pairing, would love to hear what you think of this

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alex asks, still sounding a bit worried.

"I'm fine really, it was just a slide." Luca says reassuring.

To underline his words he leans in for a short kiss, cupping his cheek and smiling against soft full lips, both having sought some privacy between the trucks, or rather, Alex practically ordered Luca to come see him, needing to be sure his lover is ok.

Alex arms circle the youngers waist and pull him closer, Luca pushing the youngest Marquez back and against the truck, kiss getting deeper, both forgetting that while they are between the trucks they are still in public.

"Alex?"

Both freeze, turning their heads to the voice and seeing Guille standing, horrified look in his eyes when he sees his rider so close to Luca Marini. Before both can do something Guille turns around and hurries off.

"Shit, I need to talk to him, make sure he doesn't tell anyone, come round mine later?"

"Sure."

Both share one last quick kiss before Alex hurries off after his crew chief, finally being able to grab his arm before he walks into the hospitality.

"You come with me." Alex says.

Guille is surprised at the firm grip and five minutes later finds them in the riders motorhome, Guille refusing to say anything or even looking at Alex while Alex himself keeps some distance.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Guille suddenly says, turning to his rider.

"Because it's a guy?"

"No, because it's Luca Marini, the half brother of your brothers biggest rival! Marc is going to freak out when he hears!"

"That's why he can't hear about this, Guille,"Alex walks up to his crew chief and looks at him pleadingly,"please don't tell him, or anyone else."

"How long?"

"I don't know, couple of months, but it's not like we see each other every race weekend, just when one of us had a bad day on track."

"Luca fell."

"Yes he did and I just needed to make sure he was ok."

Guille nods and looks down, pressing his lips against each other in a thin line and Alex sees sadness in his eyes when he looks up again.

"Why him?"

It sounds so deperate Alex is surprised and he opens his mouth to say something but closes it again.

"Why...why not me?"

"What?"

"Why not me, Alex."

"Guille..."

"You should be with me, Alex, I've been by your side for so long, we've been through so much together, I know you better then anyone and I know I'm so much better for you then him."

Guille leans forward and kisses Alex, the younger being caught of guard and he steps back but Guille steps with him, trapping him against the wall, wanting to push him away to stop this but somehow he can't, feeling how Guille's free hand circles his waist and pulls him closer, feeling his tongue sweeping over his lower lip and automatically Alex opens up to let him in. Guille turning his head and deepening the kiss, the moment their tongues meet, both moan.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

Before Alex knows what's going on, Guille is being pulled away from him, recognizing Luca's voice and he reaches out to take the Italians hand.

"This is not..."

"What it looks like? Because it looked a lot like he was harressing you."

"He wasn't."

"What?"

"He wasn't, he was...."

"I was trying to talk some sense into him, being with you it's...it's a joke."

"This doesn't concern you!" Luca says.

"Alex is my rider, it involves him so it does concern me!"

Both are now standing face to face, fists balled next to their body's and eyes staring the other down and despite Luca being much taller, Guille doesn't seem to back down and before things get out of hand, he steps between them, hand on Luca's chest.

"Calm down, ok, he didn't mean any harm, Guille is a good guy."

"If he was he wouldn't be trying to steal you from me!"

"He isn't going to steal me from you."

"You weren't exactly struggling to get away from him when he kissed you."

"That's because he loved being kissed by me." Guile sneers.

"Shut up." Alex snaps at his crew chief.

"Did you?" Luca asks.

The Italian looks at Alex insecure, trying to read what those dark brown eyes hold but he can't, silence feeling louder then anything right now and Luca's face falls.

"So, this is it?" Luca asks,"you're chosing him over me?"

"I'm...."Alex swallows, how the hell did he get himself in this situation,"I can't..."

"Well, you can't have us both." Guille says.

"Can't I?" Alex asks hopefull.

"No, Alex, you can't,"Luca says and steps away from him,"so untill you made up your mind, I think it's better we don't see each other anymore."

Without looking back, Luca walks away, door falling closed behind him and Alex keeps staring at it. When he suddenly feels arms circle his waist and lips in his neck he turns around and steps back, holding out his hand and keeping Guille at a distance."

"What?"

"I can't do this."

"You choose him?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying.....I need to think about how things go from here, I can't....I want Luca, but I want you too, I need to figure out who I want more."

"Fine."

 

The weeks pass slowly, both Luca and Guille keeping their distance, Luca not having much trouble with that but seeing Guille is Alex crew chief, they need to keep things proff. during raceweekends but somehow they manage. The three of them all suffering, Luca missing his distraction and Guille their playfull banter and when on one night, Luca is flicking thorugh the channels on his tv, someone knocks on his door and when he opens it he sees someone he never expected there.

"Guille."

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Uhm, sure, I guess."

Luca hesitatingly steps aside to let the crew chief in, closing the door and turning towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Guille turns around and faces the young Italian.

"About Alex, we can't go on like this, things changed ever since....since then. Our relationship changed, even though I'm only working on his bike, there's tension between us and no matter how much think about it, I can only come to one conclusion to make an end to that."

"How?"

"As I see it, neither of us wants to give Alex up and Alex doesn't want to give us up either so, there's one thing we can do."

"You're joking." Luca laughs nervous.

"No, I'm not."

Guile walks up to the younger, eyes watching him and smirk around his lips when he suddenly drags his eyes over the Italian and back up again, smiling when he sees a blush.

"I can see why Alex fell for you."

"You can?"

"You're very handsome."

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself either." Luca admits.

Guille chuckle and it lures a smile from Luca too.

"Even more so when you blush."

Luca looks away while Guille walks up closer, standing right before him now and so close Luca can almost feel his breath on his skin.

"Close your eyes."

Without question Luca does what he says, feeling a shiver run up his spine when he feels a hand cupping his cheek and even though he knows what is about to happen, he doesn't stop it and his breath hitches when he feels two lips on his. It's soft and sweet and fleetingly before Guille leans back again and Luca chases after those lips making Guille place his hand against his chest to stop him.

"Sorry." Luca says quickly.

"It's ok."

The hand on his chest slowly moves down, sliding over the muscles there and Guille is a bit surprised.

"You feel more muscled then I thought you were." he says.

Slowly the hand moves further down while his eyes flicker up to meet crystal blue's, lingering by the hem before it slips underneath the shirt and traces a path up, Luca's breath hitching again and leaning in for another kiss, this time a bit longer but still just lips. After the kiss Guille cups Luca's face and turns it towards him so the younger has to look at him.

"For Alex?" he asks.

"Yes, for Alex." Luca agrees.


	2. chapter two

They plan it carefully, waiting untill they have three weeks off to let Guille talk Alex into going away, just them so they can talk about their relationship and make an attempt to clear the air, Guille agreeing with Luca to send him where and when he will join them. The closer the date comes, the more nervous the younger gets and when he steps off the plane, for a moment he is speechless with the beauty of the island. It's a small airfield, not even big enough for those huge planes he normally flies with, walking to a taxi he gives him a note with an adress on it and after the taxi dropped him off he is standing in front of a white painted cabin with blue shutters that are closed that is half withdrawn from sight.

Slowly he walks up the path, knocking on the door and waiting, shifting from foot to foot when the door opens and he stands face to face with his Guille, dressed in a swimmingtrunks.

"Hey."

"Hey, he still doesn't know?"

"No, come on."

Without thinking about it, Guille takes Luca's hand and guides him inside, leading him out onto the terras where Luca stops dead in his tracks. Alex lying on his back on a deckchair, sunglasses on his face and Luca's eyes take in the beautiful tanned skin.

"Come on." 

Guille takes Luca to the deckchair, gesturing for Luca to sit down and he does, Alex noticing the movement and he turns his head.

"Who was it?"

When Guille places his finger against his lips Luca nods and looks at Alex again who slides the sunglasses up.

"Guille, who..."

The words die on his lips when he sees Luca sitting, smiling at him and Alex looks at Guille.

"What is this? What are you doing here?"

That doesn't sound like you're very happy to see me."

"What? No, I'm very happy you're here I just.....I'm surprised seeing you don't really get along, or so I thought."

"We had a talk,"Guille says and Alex looks at his crew chief,"you want Luca and me and Luca and I both want you."

"Meaning..." Alex frowns.

"Meaning, during that talk we tried something to see if we...liked it.'

"What did you try?"

"We kissed."

"Ok and seeing Luca is here that means you didn't hated it?" Alex asks hopefull.

"It was nice," Luca says and Guille nods,"really nice."

"But nothing else happened." Guille says.

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"We're saying that, we want to give you what you want, us."

"Really?"

Guille nods and Luca takes Alex hand, lacing their fingers and the Spaniard looks at him.

"Come here."

Alex leans forward and lets their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, both moaning with the feeling after being apart for so long, Alex fingers weaving in Luca's hair and shifting on the deckchair, facing him while the kiss turns deeper. Luca's arm winding around his waist and pulling him closer while Guille kneels on the deckchair and starts kissing Alex' neck, nipping at the skin. Alex releases a gasp, Luca taking advantage of that by pushing his tongue inside and seeking out Alex' tongue, Spaniard turning his head to deepen the kiss and give Guille more room to plant his kisses. The crew chief moves one hand to Alex front, covering his cock and smirking when he feels his rider is already hard and he rocks his hips forward towards the touch.

"We should move this to the bedroom." he says.

Guile and Luca nod, standing up and taking each others hands to walk into the bedroom where Guille takes his chance and turns Alex around to seal their lips in a passionate kiss, Luca standing a bit awkward to the side, not really knowing what to do when Guille reaches out to him, taking his hand and pulling him towards him, surprising Alex when he breaks their kiss in favor of kissing the Italian on the lips. Losing themselfs in their kiss, they don't notice Alex moving to the bed and sitting on it, hand slipping underneath the waistband of his trunks and taking himself in hand and when a moan slips from his lips, the two other stop kissing and look at him.

"Luca, take of your clothes, Guille, come here."

Luca starts undressing while Guille crawls on the bed, arms circle waists and body's being pulled flush against each other, Guille the first one to rid Alex of his trunks and Alex following his example by freeing Guille of his own, moaning when their cocks rub against each other. Both being to wrapped up in each other to notice Luca getting on the bed and positioning himself behind Alex, hands placed on his hips losely while he places his cock between Alex' asscheeks, slowly rocking forward.

"Oh fuck, Luca." Alex breaths.

Guille moves a hand down, wrapping them around both his own and Alex' cock and when Alex starts to move insync with Luca, Guille adjusts his movements to them, soon finding a rhythm and Luca resting his forehead against Alex' neck while his legs push Alex' legs against each other, making the hole around his cock as tight as possible to give himself as much friction as he can. Alex being stimutaled double, hangs his head forward, resting it on Guille's shoulder and closing his eyes, hands reaching back and digging his fingers in Luca's hips, urging him on to go fater while Guille starts tugging ther cocks faster too, room being filled with moans and whimpers, Alex the first to cum violently, quickly pulling over Guille, tensing of his muscles enough to let Luca cum too. 

Spend and exhausted, all three fall on the bed, Alex in the middle and when both his hands are being taken he smiles, squeezing them.

"Thank you for this." he says.

Both Guille and Luca smile, leaning in and kissing the cheek of the man they both love more then anything.


End file.
